


Holding Out For a Hero

by GuardianofFun



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injury Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/pseuds/GuardianofFun
Summary: How many times will Malcolm wind up hurting himself? The answer is a lot, a hell of a lot. Trip is getting so tired of it.





	Holding Out For a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt fill using 'I need a husband not a hero' which is very cute and adorable. I hope you enjoy <3

Trip had lost count of the amount of times he had been reunited with Malcolm in in sickbay. It had to be in triple digits by now, at least. Reassured by Phlox’s message, he didn’t hurry on his way to the doctor’s office but did stop by the mess hall to find a mug and some coffee. Malcolm hated the drowsiness that pain medication brought so a cup of coffee was always his first port of call. 

Strolling into sickbay not fifteen minutes later, steaming mug in hand, Trip gave a theatrical sigh. Phlox looked up and caught his gaze, and Trip was sure the doctor was smirking. Malcolm was shirtless, propped up on one of the beds looking for the most part healthy, apart from his left arm, which was strapped up against his chest. Something blue and sticky had been slathered over his shoulder and across his chest - one of Phlox’s miracle creams probably.

“What’s the diagnosis doc?” Trip asked as he passed Malcolm the coffee, which was taken gratefully with his uninjured right hand. 

“A broken wrist commander, and a few second degree burns,” he said, at which point Trip gave Malcolm a closer look. Under the gel that had been generously applied, he could just make out the rough, reddened skin underneath. He winced. Malcolm gave him a rueful smile over his mug. 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Phlox said, fixing Malcolm with a stern look. “Provided my patient does as I say, that is.” Malcolm nodded, swallowing his coffee. 

“Of course doctor,” he grumbled lightheartedly. Phlox laughed, and then bid the two of them goodbye as he had a rather hungry bat to feed. 

Trip gave Malcolm his own stern look as soon as the doctor’s back was turned. 

“What the hell did you think you were doin’ Malcolm?” he said despairingly. Malcolm shrugged and then realised his mistake as his shoulder throbbed with pain. 

“If I hadn’t of pulled him out of the way of that shot, Travis wouldn’t still be here,” he protested. Trip sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

“Malcolm…” he groaned, reaching to squeeze his uninjured shoulder. 

“Don’t start Trip,” Malcolm shot back sharply, waving his bandaged arm at him. “I know you think I throw myself into these things on purpose-” Trip shushed him, reaching to take ahold of his hand. 

“I know you don’t do it on purpose Mal,” he said softly, running a thumb across bare fingers. He glanced around and spotted a tray beside Malcolm’s bed. He reached over and picked up the ring that lay in it, holding it out to Malcolm. 

“But I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.” Malcolm scoffed, taking the ring back and sliding it onto his right ring finger instead. 

“Well you’ve got one,” he said, shifting so that he could lean against Trip’s chest. “But he also happens to be the ship’s head officer. Someone’s gotta protect you lot.” Trip wrapped an arm carefully around his partner, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“As long as I get you back in one piece, Mr. Reed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I keep hurting Malcolm whoops


End file.
